Party Crasher
by seattlegirl425
Summary: What happens when Connie's water breaks at Jack's surprise birthday party? Are Mike and Connie ready for their first child? Has a few more chapters, Enjoy :-)
1. Chapter 1

Connie was 38 weeks pregnant and married to Mike. They got married a year after Connie came back from LA. 3 months before the wedding, Connie found out she was pregnant. It was a surprise finding out about the pregnancy. It wasn't an unwanted pregnancy, Connie and Mike wanted a family they talked about having kids after they got married. They found out the baby was going to be a girl.

It was a long day, Connie was on maternity leave she was always cranky even when Mike wasn't home or when Mike was home. Mike was always okay when Connie would be cranky sometimes it would get annoying but he knew that she was the boss

"Mike paint my nails, I can't reach my toenails"

"Okay what color do you want?"

"That lavender color nail polish that I like"

"Okay do you want a foot massage?"

"Absolutely"

"I'm on maternity leave and my feet hurt and I'm not on my feet"

"I know that you complain about the pregnancy but it will be over in 2 weeks"

"Waiting 2 weeks is going to suck"

"It will be over quickly and plus Jack's surprise birthday party is on Saturday"

"I forgot about his birthday since I'm really hormonal"

"He understands, you yelled at him for being really hormonal"

"Yeah, we all laughed it off"

"I can't bake a cake because my feet hurt"

"I'll buy a cake, I know you wanted to bake a cake but since you're pregnant and complaining that you can't see your feet I'll buy a cake"

"Jack was so excited that I was going to bake a cake"

"I know that he was excited but it's just a cake you have until next year"

"I know I can bake a cake next year"

"Well being 38 weeks pregnant and trying to bake a cake doesn't work"

"It's not a great mix"

A few days later it was Jack's birthday party on Saturday. The cake was bought, everyone was at Mike and Connie's house for Jack's birthday. The lights were off in the house. Jack opened the door and everyone screamed surprise and then Connie said with everyone

"Surprise, Ow"

"Are you okay Connie?"

"Yeah it was just a hard kick"

A few minutes later Connie then said

"I was wrong, My water broke"

"Okay we should go to the hospital right now, sorry that we have to cancel the party"

Mike and Connie then left to their car. Jack left with them so he could wait in the waiting room.

"I know Jack is upset"

"He isn't upset"

"My water broke at his birthday party I know he's upset"

"I texted my sister, she's going to be in the delivery room"

"Okay, you know Jack isn't upset"

"I know that, how do you know he's not upset?"

"He told me, he said I'm not upset that Connie's water broke during my birthday party, my birthday was a week ago but you guys decided to celebrate my birthday and that's nice of you guys"

Mike and Connie pulled into the hospital parking lot. They then got into the hospital room. The doctor then jump started the labor with pitocin. The pain was getting real and it hurt a lot.

"Oh my gosh this hurts so bad"

"You're hurting my hand"

"I'm sorry"

"At least you didn't break my hand yet"

"Yet? I could break your hand in 18 hours if I'm in labor for that long"

"You're right, I know you won't break my hand"

"Could you get Jack?"

"Sure he's not upset at you, your sister texted me she's coming as fast as she can"

"Okay"

Connie's sister ran as fast as she could to the hospital room. Mike was talking to Jack in the waiting room

"So how many centimeters is she dilated?"

"4 centimeters, she wants you to come into the delivery room"

"Of course I'll come into the delivery room, I'm not upset about the whole surprise party thing"

"I told her that, she wished that her water didn't break during the birthday party"

Jack and Mike walked into the delivery room. Connie looked at Jack she was happy to see him

"Hey boss"

"Hey Connie, how's labor?"

"It hurts a lot even the contractions hurt"

"Hey I'm not upset at you, I'm not upset at you for not making a cake"

"I know you're not upset at me"

"I'll be in the waiting room, all day and all night I don't want to be in here if you're going to scream swear words"

"Well you'll here them outside, I've been in labor for about 5 hours now and I'm hungry but I can't eat"

"I'll see you guys later"

"See you later boss"

Jack walked to the waiting room. Connie was laying on the bed she looked at Mike and said

"I'm so hungry"

"But you can't eat"

"I know that can you get the doctor in here to check me? And can you get me some ice chips?"

"Yes I'll get the doctor here and I'll ask the nurse to get you ice chips"

The doctor then came in the delivery room and looked at how far Connie was dilated the doctor looked at Connie and said

"Good news, you're at 7 in a half centimeters in 3 in a half centimeters you could have this little one really soon, you are ready to get your epidural"

Connie got her epidural quickly. She then laid back on her bed and started to relax.

"So" Mike said "What are we going to name our little girl?"

"I like the names Sophia, Jacqueline, Gabriela"

"I actually like the name Jacqueline"

"So her name is going to be Jacqueline, what about her middle name?"

"Jacqueline Marie"

"I like that name"

"We call her Jackie for short"

"I'm glad we picked a namewhen you're about to give birth"

"Well was I going to pick a name after I had her?"

"Maybe"

An hour later the doctor checked to see how far Connie was dilated at and said

"You're at 10 centimeters, we're going to get ready to have this baby"

"I'm so scared but I'm excited to meet our daughter" Connie said while she looked at Mike

"I'm nervous but she'll be here soon" Mike said and then he kissed Connie on her head

"Okay we're ready to do this are we?"

"Yes we are" Mike said

"You're sister is going to hold your left leg and the nurse is going to hold your right leg, I want you to push as hard as you can and when you need to rest, rest and then push again"

"Okay I'm ready"

Connie started to push and the doctor started to say

"Push, you're doing really good just rest for a few seconds"

"You're doing really great Connie, you're doing so great" Mike said kissing her head

"Okay are you ready to push again Connie?"

"Yes I'm ready"

"Push as hard as you can. Push 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10 Push you have her head out"

Connie was pushing harder after she heard "Push as hard as you can"

"Connie you have her head and shoulders out. I want you to push as hard as you can. Ready?"

"I'm ready"

"Push 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10. You have the rest of her body out just one more push and this is over"

Connie began to push as hard as she could and then she heard her doctor say

"Connie she's here. You did so good"

The doctor then put Mike and Connie's daughter on to a towel on Connie's chest. Their little girl was crying and Mike and Connie were happy to have their little girl with them.

The doctor then looked at Mike and said

"Ready to cut the chord?"

"Yes I'm ready, is it okay to be nervous about this?"

"Absolutely, but you didn't pass out"

Mike then cut the chord. He was nervous for nothing. He took his daughter to check her weight

"She weighs 8 pounds 3 ounces and was born at 7:56PM on February 16th 2013. What's her name?"

"Jacqueline Marie Cutter"

Mike took Jackie over to Connie. He handed Jackie to Connie and Connie didn't want to let her go

"You did a great job"

"She looks beautiful. I can't believe she crashed Jack's surprise party"

"She didn't want to wait"

"I don't want to stop holding her but I'll have to have other people hold her"

"I'll hold her then I'll give her back to you"

Connie handed Jackie off to Mike he then looked at Jackie and said

"You're always going to be my little girl, you're wrapped around my finger, you're so beautiful Jackie, you're beautiful like your mom"

Connie then cried after she heard those words and said

"I love you Mike you know that?"

"I love you too and I know that"

Mike handed Jackie over to Connie.

"I'm going to go to the waiting room and talk to Jack"

"We'll be right here"

Mike walked out of the delivery room and saw Jack. Jack stood up from his chair and Mike said

"Hey Jack"

"Hey Mike, how is Connie and the baby doing?"

"They're doing great. I was so nervous during the delivery. You need to see Connie and I's daughter. She's so beautiful"

"Have you decided on a name?"

"Well we decided on a name an hour before we had her. We named her Jacqueline Marie, we're going to call her Jackie"

"How are you doing right now?"

"Well I'm nervous. I've been walking around this waiting room with you for 25 minutes. I'm excited this is what we talked about on our wedding day when she was 3 months pregnant, this is what we talked about when she found out 3 months before the wedding"

"Mike, everyone is nervous when they have their first child, when they get married"

"I know that, I've known that for a long time now. So I was wondering, do you want to go meet Jackie?"

"Absolutely"

Mike and Jack walked into the delivery room. Jack saw Connie holding Jackie in the hospital bed

"Hey Boss"

"Hey Connie"

"So how are you?"

"Exhausted and tired, I still feel like I need to push even though I already gave birth to her. Do you want to hold her?"

"Absolutely"

Connie handed Jackie over to Jack. He looked at Jackie and said

"You did great, both of you. Jackie looks so adorable. I knew you would both do great"

"Thanks Jack"

"So are you prepared?"

"Kind of. Taking all of the parenting classes that we could"

"Well she is a party crasher for sure. Deciding to come on the day of my surprise birthday party"

"Well she is a party crasher. We're glad that she's finally here"

"Do you want me to order food?" Mike asked

"Yes I'm really hungry"

Jack placed Jackie in Connie's arms. All anyone could think was how big of a deal it was that Jackie was a party crashed. Mike and Connie were happy that Jackie was finally here.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Memory Lane

It had been over 2 hours since Connie gave birth. She was really tired and exhausted but she knew it was going to be a long night ahead but she was glad Mike was by her side.

"She's so beautiful" Mike said looking at his newborn daughter while laying on the hospital bed  
"She is"  
"What do you want to watch on TV?"  
"You're choice"  
"Really you were so I want the TV right now"  
"That's when I was pregnant Mike"  
"It's almost 10:00pm, should we even watch TV?"  
"Well it would be a nice distraction until Jackie wakes up in the middle of the night"  
"Oh Mamma Mia is on"  
"You hate musicals"  
"Well I just watch them with you because you like them and plus this is the second movie we watched on our second date"  
"What can I say Meryl Streep was amazing in that movie"  
"She was, lets just watch Mamma Mia since you want to go on a trip down memory lane"  
"If we both sing dancing queen we would both be weirdos"  
"Well we would be cute weirdos"

Jackie began to cry while Mike and Connie were talking. They were tired enough that they were trying not to fall asleep

"Do you think the cafeteria serves coffee?"  
"Possibly"  
"Order some coffee this is going to be a long night"  
"She's hungry, hopefully she'll latch on"

Mike ordered coffee and Connie was trying to get Jackie to latch on. Connie was getting frustrated and was freaking out  
"Why won't she latch on?"  
"Stay calm, I'll help you with this"  
"Did you order coffee?"  
"I did, I don't think she's hungry yet"  
"How long has it been since me or you changed her diaper?"  
"Well her last diaper change was like maybe half an hour ago"  
"Well she needs a new one, I'll do it fast"  
"No I'll do it, just watch the movie where Meryl Streep is a fantastic actress and singer"

Connie was fast with changing the diaper, she began to try getting Jackie to latch on which was pretty difficult after 5 times but at the 6th time she finally latched on.

"That song dancing queen is really catchy"  
"It is really catchy because when you went to sleep I would watch Mamma Mia when you went to bed and I went to bed with you but I wasn't going to sleep"  
"Oh my gosh I think you got our daughter addicted to a movie where the girl gets pregnant doesn't know who the father is and Meryl Streep does a fantastic number where she sings and dances like a teenager"  
"Hey it's my favorite Meryl Streep movie"  
"You don't like musicals"  
"But I like Mamma Mia"  
"Which is a musical"  
"Look I like some musicals but I don't like Shakespeare in Love and some other musicals"  
"Looks like somebody needs to be burped, how about you do this, since you're trying to convince me that Mamma Mia is your favorite Meryl Streep movie"  
Mike had Jackie over his shoulder patting her back and then rubbing her back afterwards, he cleaned off her lips afterwards with the towel and said  
"I have a lot of favorite movies that Meryl Streep was in"  
"Like what?  
"That movie Julie and Julia"  
"That was a movie we went on our third date on"  
"Sophie's Choice"  
"Movie I made you watch and then you bursted into tears"  
"Okay that's true but I did like that movie The Iron Lady"  
"Wait, who did you see that movie with because I was sick that night?"  
"Well when you were sick I asked Olivia to go with me as a friend and she said sure absolutely Mike you're like a brother to me and then she said that was possibly the best movie ever"  
"Oh yeah, Olivia texted me that night saying hope you feel better"  
"Also while we're on the subject of joking around about me hating musicals and my favorite actress being Meryl Streep, your favorite actor is Tom Hanks and you hate movies that made you cry"  
"I don't hate movies that make me cry, I love some of them"  
"Which movies do you like that make you cry?"  
"Okay I like that movie Philadelphia"  
"Didn't you watch that movie with your roommate in college?"  
"Yes, then I showed you that movie"  
"I cried when I saw the fox and the hound and old yeller"  
"Connie everyone cries when they see Old Yeller"  
"I don't like the movie old yeller"  
"I know your top three favorite Tom Hanks Movies"  
"I dare you to name them"  
"Okay since I know you so well they're Forrest Gump, Sleepless in Seattle and Philadelphia"  
"You know me so well"  
"I know what your favorite movie when you were a teenager was, it was Grease"  
"Which is a musical that I made you watch"  
"True, I liked that movie too"  
"You know this is kinda of the first weird conversation we had after Jackie was born"  
"In a way yes"  
"Well during the pregnancy the only conversations we had were how cranky I was, if you wanted to test it and what you were making for dinner and who would actually win on jeopardy"  
"I think we would both win"  
"True"  
"Well we are both smart, so it would be a tie breaker between the both of us"  
"Jackie is going to be raised by two parents who love joking around about why her dad hates some musicals or why her dad turned on Mamma Mia while her mom was going to bed and why her mom thinks it's funny to mention why I cried when I watched A Walk To Remember"  
"I cried when I saw that movie"  
"Remember when we first met?"  
"After I got hired at the DA's office I hit on you at the bar that was close to the DA's office then I got drunk and kissed you at the bar that night, you gave me your number, then a few days later I called you and asked you out on a date and I said I'll take you to any movie you want and for dinner we could go to that bar we first met at. What was that movie we saw on our first date?"  
"How would I forget it was Superbad, that movie was so funny and it was a great way to break the ice"  
"We were laughing so hard"  
"The movie we went on our fourth date was the kings speech"  
"I remember that" Connie said putting a spoonful of applesauce in her mouth "That's when I told you I was going to LA and I said I didn't care if we were 2,000 miles away I would be in a relationship with you and then the next day I was leaving for LA you proposed to me and said we would Skype everyday and plan the wedding and then I would come back and we would get married and had kids"  
"When we got married, that was the best day of my life"  
"Good thing it's tapped so we can show Jackie in the future"  
"I don't know who cried the most"  
"Well it was both of us who cried, you totally cried when you said your vow's"  
"Well I was looking at you and I couldn't control my tears, lets not forget you cried after I said my vow's and then you continued crying saying your vow's"  
"And then we both said"  
"We would love each other even more than we did when we were dating and when we got married. We would still love each other when our kids are graduating from high school and then when they get married after college and we would still love each other when we were old and gray and we had a lot of grandchildren" Mike and Connie both said  
"We're totally adorable"  
"We're so adorable, we're going to be so adorable when our kids are older"  
"We'll be so adorable that our kids will think that we're huge dorks"  
"Okay we will be huge dorks"  
"I'm so tired, I just want to go to bed but Jackie will keep us up all night"  
"She will but you can go to sleep for the night"  
"Are you sure?"  
"I'm sure, the only time I will wake you up if Jackie is hungry"  
"Okay, I'll be right here sleeping"

Connie began to fall asleep on the hospital bed, she was so tired that she wanted to go to bed after a long day. She was finally happy that she got to sleep for a few hours until Jackie woke her up.


End file.
